villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Witch (House)
The Witch is the name given to the lead demon in the 1986 American horror-comedy film House. She served as the secondary antagonist of the film due to her recurring role and remarkable power, being outranked only by Big Ben. Despite all of this, her motives were rather petty like all of the demons inhabiting the House, seeking simply to torment and torture Roger and anyone else that came along the House. History The Witch was one of the innumerable demons residing in the malevolent House, banded together with the united purpose of tormenting and torturing Roger and anyone else that got in their way by Big Ben and the House itself - she manifested to Roger as a duplicate of his divorced wife and seduced him before revealing her true, hideous form, causing him to shoot her with a shotgun. Upon "death" she reverted back to Roger's divorced wife, making him believe he had shot his own wife, yet he had little time to grieve as police arrived at the home to investigate complaints from his concerned neighbor (who had seen him with a shotgun and believed he was suffering a psychotic breakdown, due to increasingly bizarre behavior brought on by his conflicts with the House). Roger hid the Witch's body under the stairs (still disguised as his wife) and began a darkly comic series of scenes with pre-occupying the police and his neighbor, eventually the police left without incident and Roger went back to check on the body, only to find it missing. Roger would follow the Witch up into a room where she ambushed him from behind, back in her monstrous form, stealing his shotgun and mocking him over his son's "death" - she attempted to shoot him but found the shotgun empty, allowing Roger to try and escape - yet she pursued, attempting to bludgeon him with the shotgun instead : luckily for Roger a group of possessed tools from his shed had invaded the House, seeking to kill him as well, as luck would have it these tools flew to try and kill him only to kill the Witch, severing her head. Roger would proceed to bury the Witch in the House's garden, dismembering varied body parts and scattering them around the Garden so as to stop her from simply reviving. Unfortunately even these absurd levels did not prevent the Witch returning to vex Roger again when one of her hands managed to "escape" the Garden via being dug up by a neighbors dog, returning to the House on the back of a child Roger was abruptly asked to babysit by yet another neighbor. This led to a short final confrontation in which Roger managed to remove the Witch's hand from the child's back and flushed it down the toilet, no further incidents appeared after this scene involving the Witch. Personality The Witch was a wicked and malevolent entity that took delight in tormenting Roger and anyone else it came across, to the point it mocked him over the "death" of his son, tried to kill him with a shotgun and most strikingly took on the form of his divorced wife in order to play on his insecurities: she was also highly sadistic and cruel, all traits heavily associated with traditional demons of folklore and theology. Abilities The Witch was able to cast illusions, allowing her to briefly appear as Roger's divorced wife, however the illusion was quickly shattered and the demon revealed her true form - in this form she was strong and durable but clumsy and thus able to be defeated, yet she proved to be a truly immortal beast as even cutting her into many pieces had no effect and her hand was capable of functioning completely severed from the rest of her body, she was only truly stopped by Roger burying every piece of her body in separate areas around the House's garden (her hand was flushed down the toilet, having "escaped" its grave via a neighbor's dog digging it up). After Big Ben's death and the destruction of a large portion of the House it can be assumed the Witch is now completely dead or banished back to her native hell-realm, since the House empowered most of the demons in some fashion. Trivia *The Witch was never spoken of as such in the film, her name is found in the end credits. Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Demon Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Immortals Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Torturer Category:Mongers Category:Provoker Category:Dark Forms Category:Sadists